Glossary for World of Warships
A 'Anti Aircraft (AA) - '''A type of warfare that involves Marine/Ground units engaging Aircraft '''Anti Aircraft Artillery/Armament (AAA) -'''A type of anti aircraft weapon that refers to larger caliber guns. '''Ack Ack - '''Anti Aircraft '''Aircraft Carrier - '''A classification for a ship. These type of ships are able to carry masses of aircraft, but often lack anti-ship guns in trade for anti-aircraft guns (In most cases, anti-ship guns are in the form of autofiring secondary guns) '''Armor Piercing - '''A shell that relies on velocity and mass for penetrating armor. It usually has a certain combination of explosive power and mass for penetration power, along with a propellant for firing and getting the desired velocity. '''Aft - '''Back '''Astern - '''Backwards/Reverse (Half Astern, Full Astern) '''Anchor -'''Used to 'park' the ship in deep waters and not dock. In World of Warships, it refers to a position that acts similar to a water-born bunker; It must be dealt with in order to win the opposing flank or lose it otherwise. B '''Bomb - '''In World of Warships, a bomb is an explosive mass released from an aircraft '''Broadside - '''Firing with all guns trained at one side of the ship. Broadside allows the greatest shell volley number and the amount of guns you can get onto a target. It can also refer to running parallel to a target. '''Bow - '''The front of the ship. Damage multiplier in this section is 1.2. After turning black, it turns into 1. Eventually, hits to this section would not damage the ship's hitpoints. '''Bridge - '''The area of the ship that contains most of the battle awareness computing. '''Boiler Room - '''This section of the ship contains the main driving force for propulsion. The boilers can fueled by a variety of burning fuel. Most preferably, fuel oil and/or coal (Some ships may have a combination of the two choices). '''Battleship - '''A heavily armored ship that has large guns (Upwards of 14 inch guns) and multiple ammler artillery, along with a good amount of AA guns. However, they have large citadels due to the very large size of most battleships, which also leads to slow mobility, having only a few battleships that can go beyond 27 knots. '''Belt - '''The armored sides of a warship. Typically, this armor is much thicker than the deck armor. The belt armor also serves other purposes as different forms, such as torpedo protection. C '''Carrier - '''Short for Aircraft Carrier '''Citadel - '''The most armored section of a warship. Most of the important components (Including ammunition) is located in this section. In World of Warships, this section has the hitpoints of the ship all crammed into this section (Although hitpoints of the ship are also distributed into other sections of the ship), but this section also has the greatest damage multiplier of 3x. '''Cruiser - '''This classification of warship has two subcategories: Light and Heavy. Light cruisers are lightly armored with some good mobility and rapid firing guns. Heavy cruisers are more balanced, with fair traits for every department. In some cases, Cruisers can be armed with torpedoes (But later cruisers would drop the torpedo armament in exchange for more protection) '''Casemate - '''A gun turret that isn't in its own separate gun house (Being more clear, not part of a ture gun turret). This also includes guns that are attached to hull without any form of "turret". D '''Destroyer - '''A lightly armored, fast ship that arms rapid firing guns and torpedos. Many destroyers have a fairly large torpedo broadside (Arming upwards of 5 or more torpedo tubes). They also have great concealment due to small sizes. Most destroyers go upwards of 32 knots (Later destroyers are able to exceed 35/36 knots). Due to the armor being poor, AP has a greater chance to overpenetrate and thus, leaving the destroyer better off from an AP salvo in most cases. This ship class also has no citadel. '''Deck - '''The walkable platform of a ship. On warships, it is an armored deck and in most warships, a steel deck. Wood may be laid on top of the steel for cosmetic purposes. It is less armored than the belt, which is only penetrable by plunging fire. '''Direct Fire - '''Firing arcs in which it hits the belt armor of the target. This type of arc usually exists at close range engagements. Shells that hit the deck armor will bounce and not harm the deck armor, unless it is HE shells. '''Damage Saturated - '''When a specific part of the ship besides the citadel sustains a damage threshold, hits to the damage saturated parts won't deal damage. '''Draft -'''How low the ship is sitting in the water E F '''Fleet - '''A large group of ships; can refer to unarmed vessels. '''Floatilla - '''A smaller group of vessels. This term does not include large ships (Eg. CVs and BBs). '''Flank Ahead - '''Running at the true full speed of the ship. It also refers to needed fast acceleration. '''Full Ahead - '''Less than full speed. It can also be referred to 'cruising' speed G H I '''IJN - '''Imperial Japanese Navy J K '''KMS - ' Kriegsmarine L M N O P 'Plunging Fire - '''A firing arc in which shells 'plunge' into the deck armor of the target. This usually happens over long distance fights in which guns are required to elevate into high angle firing positions. '''Poi -'''A catchphrase/term used by ships that were based from the ''Kantai Collection (Essentially Warship girls). This word is especially used often with Yūdachi (The 4th ship of the Shiratsuyu destroyers). Q R S 'Stern - '''The back of the ship. Similar characteristics to the bow. T '''Torpedo - '''A self-propelled high explosive device that travels through the water at a set depth. By a triggering mechanism, the goal of the torpedo is to cause flooding via hull breach, thus, sinking the ship if enough flooding is caused. '''Torpedo Belt - '''An armor scheme in which it serves to protect its warship from torpedoes. Being more specific, flooding damage. '''Turret - '''An armored structure that allows the rotation of a set of guns (It ranges from a singular gun to quadruple guns). It can also refer to structures that are partially enclosed, or not enclosed at all. U '''USN -' United States Navy V '''VB - '''Dive Bombers '''VF - '''Fighter '''VS - '''Spotter Plane (Can also refer to floatplanes) '''VT - '''Torpedo Bombers W X Y Z Special Numerics/Other